


Come

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what you think. Go on, give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry, not sorry for this. A result of too much time alone in the car and too much cough medicine plus my big 3-0 birthday...I needed me some happy, pointless fluff and I'm sharing the love with you. PS--I LOVE SONGFIC

They’d done it. They’d actually fucking done it. They’d saved the Earth and the rest of the Federation. And, despite breaking all of the fucking rules on the way before peeing on the tattered remains of the rule-book, no one got in trouble. No one had to stay at the sad and empty academy and finish out their schooling. They’d actually given them all field promotions and given Jim the ship and the crew that he’d asked for with no exceptions.

Un-fucking-believable.

Jim wanted to celebrate before they shipped out. One last epic bar crawl on their home soil before heading out into the black for God only knows how long. He demanded all of the the bridge and command crews go with him...So here they were.

Chekov was only 17 dammit, not even old enough to buy his own drinks but everyone was contributing to his delinquency tonight. Even Leo, to his everlasting shame. But who in the universe could say no to the combined powers of Jim and Chekov’s puppy dog eyes? Not even the father of the most devious 10 year old girl in all of North America, apparently. He’d thought himself immune to that particular tactic after the great puppy debacle from four years ago; he’d thought wrong.

Leo stopped counting after the fifth bar. He was at least smart enough to stick with whiskey, and only whiskey, at each stop instead of mixing his drinks like Sulu. Poor, stupid Sulu, who had passed out somewhere between bars number three and four. Jim had looked at him drunkenly before hoisting him up over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and declaring, “No man left behind!” and marching out the door.

Now, at bar number whatever the fuck it was, they’d found it was karaoke night and the captain had declared that all of his crew still standing must sing a song before they could move on. Fucking asshole.

Spock, drunk on mudslides and an overload of human emotions, had gone first. He serenaded Uhura with a traditional Vulcan lullaby that made her swoon. Leo admitted, privately mind you, that the song was lovely, but it was too logical. As though the composers had written the song using the logical procession and that wasn’t really what music was supposed to be about, dammit.

Chekov didn’t know what to sing, so he let Jim choose for him and it was awful. The song that Jim picked was some terrible tune from the 1980‘s, if you can even believe it. And it was in German, not Russian, and the poor kid kept getting confused. Chekov may be a genius with numbers but he was for shit with languages and it showed.

Uhura sang some beautiful, soulful ballad that left everyone in the building wiping tears from their eyes, himself included. That woman had a beautiful face and beautiful soul, it should be no surprise that she had a voice to go along with them.

Jim graciously allowed Scotty to go next, even though everyone could tell that he was vibrating with excitement to have his own turn. Scotty’s choice was what he’d come to expect from the eccentric engineer. His song was from a book of all places; one of those classic classics that everyone has read at some point but only true nerds retain any knowledge of. Though, watching him dance a jig as he sang was entertaining on it’s own.

Jim fairly floated to the stage, unable and unwilling to let Leo get his damn turn over with. Though, Leo thought, if Jim went first there was less chance that people would actually pay attention to the song that Leo had tentatively chosen.

The opening chords of Jim’s song started and Leo face palmed when he recognized it, growling despite himself.

“Dammit Jim, you asshole.”

Leo felt himself get embarrassed for his friend, not that Jim had any concept of shame to be embarrassed for himself. The song picked up in tempo and Leo looked up at the stage despite himself; Jim was fairly glowing. He was shitfaced, of that there was no doubt, but he looked amazing up on that stage as the center of attention. Leo wasn’t the only one who noticed. Uhura was giving Jim an appraising look and Scotty was practically panting. It made Leo slam his drink back and growl at he waitress for another. Uhura noticed that, Scotty didn’t.

Jim’s baby blues were shining with merriment as he sang surprisingly well. He moved his lithe body sinuously to the song that should have been anything but sexy. Jim Kirk pulled it off.

Leo was pissed.

He’d wanted the blonde idiot kid since the first moment he’d laid blurry eyes on him in the shuttle all those years ago. Waiting, watching, being his best friend and hoping he’d have one chance. Just one chance to show Jim how good it could be for the two of them. And, if the kid wasn’t impressed, then they were still best friends. Leo could play it off if he had to, but he didn’t want to.

But no, he’d wanted this stupid, sexy show-boater for nothing...if the looks that Jim was shooting Scotty’s way were to be believed. It never occurred to Leo that Scotty was sitting so close to him that maybe, the looks weren’t for the engineer.

“Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me lads!”

Jim shouted and used his hips to urge people to come up and dance with him. Scotty, Chekov, Uhura and half the damn bar took him up on the offer and he led them around the room in a conga line as they all shouted the final rounds of the songs lyrics. Leo declined, slowly making his way towards the stage and karaoke machine. He decided to tap into Jim’s love of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries.

If Jim wouldn’t give him a shot, well then, he’d just have to take one himself.

The song started off so softly that it could barely be heard over the now raucous crowd. He closed his eyes and swayed with the rhythm. Eyes still closed he pitched his voice low, allowing his accent to deepen as he began to sing.

_Come away with me in the night_   
_Come away with me and I will write you a song_

On the last word he forced his eyes open and searched out Jim through the crowd. He looked transfixed; mesmerized even. Leo smiled slightly.

_Come away with me on a bus_   
_Come away with me where they can’t tempt us with their lies_

Leo’s heart was beating frantically in his chest. Jim was just staring at him, not moving, not talking, barely breathing. Uhura, Scotty and Spock looked equally poleaxed but he didn’t give a flying fuck about them or what they thought, only Jim. It was always only Jim.

_I wanna walk with you on a cloudy day_   
_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_   
_So won’t you try to come_   
_Come away with me and we’ll kiss on a mountaintop_   
_Come away with me and I’ll never stop loving you_

The whole bar was silent except for the soft music coming from the speakers. Leo’s palms were sweaty, his heart was still racing and his gentle swaying had lost the tempo of the song. Jim moved. His whole body surged forward in one jerky movement. Leo, and every other being in the bar, tracked him. Jim hesitated at the foot of the stage, but glanced at Leo’s eyes and nodded his head as though he got confirmation before gracefully swinging himself up onto the stage. Leo pulled the microphone back to his lips.

_And I wanna wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof_   
_While I’m safe there in your arms so all I’ll ask of you_   
_Come away with me in the night_   
_Come away with me_

The song ended and Leo dropped the microphone to the ground at his feet with a clatter. He stood there waiting for what felt like an eternity, staring into Jim’s eyes. In reality it was only a few seconds. Jim surged forward with his whole body again, sliding one hand up Leo’s arm to curl around the nape of his neck as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Bones, you could have just said.” He breathed with his eyes squeezed closed. Leo took a deep breath and replied.

“I did. Come away with me Jim.”

Jim didn’t answer with words, just pressed his trembling lips to Leo’s. And Leo smiled as he kissed back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhura-At last, Etta James  
> Chekov- 99 Luftbaloons  
> Scotty-Blunt the knives (tell me you can picture this), The Hobbit  
> Jim-Come sail away, Stix  
> Bones-Come away with me, Norah Jones...seriously, play it and imagine a deep, southern man's voice singing it...GAH.


End file.
